


To Be Whole

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Maybe on the next chapter, Ongniel, but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: Once in our life we truly believe, we will find someone who can completely turn our world around.





	To Be Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there...  
> Fortunately, I survived the delulu self because OngNiel fed us really well these days. I am very happy because both of them are getting bolder showing off in front of the camera. That 'Take Him By The Waist' scene on the awards show drives me crazy. I believe all of ON shippers.  
> So... Enjoy :)

It is so elegant, formal look backyard wedding, chandeliers above an intimate tented reception, before the grand entrance, stacked of white crates filled with black and white photos of the grooms, kind of eucalyptus, and lanterns for a decor. 

The grand entrance itself is decorated with curtains draped back with foliage and accented by topiary and candles.  The beautiful images of this elegant, relaxed wedding, a backyard white tent glowing with candlelight and covered with greenery, that is so dreamy with lights and hundreds of candles, but also chic with a refined crispness mixed with the romantic decor. It is all in monochrome color. 

Seongwu had always liked the idea of getting married at home and not at a public venue. Daniel let Seongwu choose and they both agree to go with this classic traditional wedding. They both also knew that they wanted a private and intimate wedding. They wanted to keep the ceremony simple. Families and close friends. They both choose Jisung as a best man because Jaehwan is too clumsy. Jaehwan is their best friend but he might end up losing the rings, they won’t risk their future.

The moment everyone had been waiting for came.

A man, tall and broad, stands at the front of the aisle. The suit that adorns his body is the classically black tuxedo, with a black bowtie, his blond hair is up today. He looks so sharp with his sleek look. He looks around with a smile, his gaze falling upon many a friend of his and familiar faces. Daehwi and the emcee for today announce that the other groom will enter the room, everyone stands from their seats.

The other groom was standing behind the white sheer, he can see the audiences behind it. He’s looking straight to the aisle to find his man. And a moment after, the sheer is opened by Jaehwan. Seongwu closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath and then he started walking to the aisle, at the slow pace that the song dictated. He is smiling, wide and eager, meeting the gazes of those in the church, and then Seongwu’s eyes found Daniel's.

It is indescribable, the feeling of watching his husband-to-be walk down that aisle. Daniel can't help but think of how beautiful Seongwu is and how lucky he is to have found him. Daniel’s breath went away, and he sucks in a big gulp of air because Seongwu is such a vision. He thoughts, this is what people mean when they say, Seongwu took his breath away.

They both almost cried at that moment. So full of relief that the other was there. That they are going to do this.

Seongwu was about halfway up. Daniel's heart is in his throat and he'd never seen Seongwu looks so beautiful. He is glowing, beaming at everyone, at him, and he was done waiting.

He meets him, Seongwu’s long legs making him at Daniel’s side in an instant. And it wasn't what they rehearsed but Seongwu reached out and took Daniel’s hand, clinging to it, and he just wanted to kiss him, wrap his arms around him, but he just squeezed his hand back in response.

And in front of the world, they are ready to make vows to each other.

Daniel smiles, just a small curve of one side of his lips. They’re here, they’re doing this, and he’s going to spend the rest of his life with  _ almost-husband-boyfriend _ .

After the Priest gives an announcement that it’s time for the wedding vows, Seongwu asked Daniel before if he could go first to give his vow, unless his eyes would get wet from Daniel’s vow later. Seongwu clears his throat.

“An old myth states that human was separated into two parts because the Gods were frightened of how strong they were together. Then they were left to search their lives for the halves they lost. When they find their other half, they are cannot be accounted for by a simple desire to be whole again and restored to their original  nature . And when I met you, I just knew, that you are my other half and I’m sure of that .

At first, our love for each other was overwhelming but then I realized that I am just very fortunate to have you in my life. Our relationship has strengthened in so many ways over the past eight years and I am excited to finally be here in front of you. It did not take a long time for me to fall in love with amazing you. You are an amazing just the way you are. Your heart is the purest and kindest one I have ever seen. You are the most generous person I have ever known - honest, and beautiful.

From you, I've learned how to dream and what it is to have a loving partner who supports your dreams.

I believe in you and in everything you want to be. I believe in us - in our power as a one. I love you and I thank the Lord for bringing you into my life.

I vow to share my life with you in everything - to respect and love you. 

Also, I will let you be the little spoon, once a year if you tell me in advance, from this day forward.” 

Daniel’s eyes widen as he realizes that Seongwu is putting a spin on the traditional wedding vows, mixing in humorous truth probably because Seongwu told Daniel to leave all the comedic relief to him. Even if he is the not-funny-man in the gank, “ But I get it. Your masculinity can’t handle being the little spoon. It’s cool, I get it,” Seongwu shrugs,

“I will always love you even when we’re both idiots.” Daniel is smiling this time.

“I, Ong Seongwu, vow to love you, Kang Daniel as my husband, to have and to hold, I promise to always love you in sickness as in health, in poverty or wealth, in sorrow and in joy, and to be faithful to you, from this day forward forever and ever and ever, and to know that as we write our story together it will be the greatest ever told.” Seongwu finishes his words with a smile, his face reddened but much calmer than before, he holds onto Daniel.

Everyone seems like wiping their tears, Jaehwan’s eyes almost popped out from his skull when Seongwu mentioned about the spoon. He is still that virgin, he admits.

It’s Daniel’s turn to say his vows though, and Seongwu smiles encouragingly up at Daniel as he tightens his hold on Daniel’s hands. There are fairy lights in the tree above them, courtesy of their best man, Jisung, behind Daniel. The lights are making Seongwu’s dark brown eyes sparkle. Right now though, all of Seongwu’s attention is focused on Daniel.

Daniel now clears his throat, his cheeks turn to pink, reaches his ears, he is really nervous. He takes a deep breath.

“I remember the day when you walked in through the door. The feeling hit me the moment we made eye contact in class. You had a cautious cockiness, a handsome smile, and an intriguing persistence. It was so immediate and powerful—far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place.  I can't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it.

It was a magical moment that I’m really sure that you are the one. The most perfectly perfect human being I have ever seen.

I knew I wanted to be with you from the moment we met because I have been helplessly lost in your beautiful eyes ever since.” Daniel continues.

Seongwu holds his tears, he really tries.

“Since day one we have shared something that I never could’ve imagined existed. You are the calm to my crazy. My big spoon, sometimes the little spoon.” There’s a little bit of extra emphasis on the last word, and Daniel licks his lips and smiles after, as Seongwu looks straight into his eyes like this is some kind of rom-com, replying his man’s vows earlier.

“I knew how fortunate I was to see a side of you that nobody else has ever seen before. With that realization, I also knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life cherishing and protecting that part of you.

You allow me to be exactly who I am meant to be without hesitation and have never asked me to change. You have helped me be more grounded and find calmness in myself.

This day is the best day of my life - it is the day I pledge myself to my best friend, my love of my life.

I promise to be there for you, in cold winter mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the sun, and in our autumn to kiss your fingers and say, it has all been worth it - every moment of our love.

I will respect you, honor you, and cherish you. You are the love of my life and make me the happiest man on earth. Happier than I could ever have imagined. And I feel blessed to start our lives together.

I, Kang Daniel, take you, Ong Seongwu to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health from this day forward. In poverty or wealth, in sorrow and in joy, and to be faithful to you, from this day forward forever and ever and ever. I love you and I thank the Lord for bringing you into my life.

Everyone release their breath, their parents and friends racing to find tissues in their pockets and purses. Jaehwan, finally cries when Daniel finishes his vow, bring the other friends approval to tease him later after the ceremony.

The priest told Jisung to give them their rings. The small square box with dark blue velvet and white bow on top of it. Jisung helps Daniel to open the small box. Two beautiful simple rings inside it, platted with white gold. Both of them fell in love at the first sight with the rings when the visited a jewelry two months ago.

Daniel slips the ring onto Seongwu’s finger, his hands steady, not trembling at all. His eyes came up to meet him and he just smiles at the latter.

The older’s hands were tiny in his. Daniel presses his hands to the pulse present in his wrist, holding him steady and he grins at him when he slips the ring on the younger’s finger.

It’s done. They belong to each other.

The Priest, in an enthusiastic tone, announced, “I now pronounce you as husband and husband". The words Daniel had been waiting for. "You may kiss your groom.” Daniel took a few steps towards Seongwu and planted a soft unsophisticated kiss on his lips. This followed by a mixture of applause and screams from the audience. 

 

Daniel takes Seongwu by his waist, Daniel's favorite, his long fingers reach Seongwu slender’s waist. He bent over his-now-husband, Seongwu, his hands coming to rest on the latter’s shoulders. He wanted...he wants to take him in his arms and make Seongwu feels his love.

 

His lips touched his and Seongwu is his now and it took everything in him to turn this into something wildly inappropriate. But he doesn’t. Yet.

 

They were supposed to walk down the aisle together. Daniel took Seongwu’s hand, intertwined their fingers, holding tight. Daniel turns to face Seongwu, his arms sliding underneath the older man, picking up him in his arms, hearing the wolves aka their friends' whistle and of course, Jaehwan is the loudest. Daniel pressing his lips to Seongwu, hearing even louder shouts now. Everyone there loses their minds.

 

"You're my husband now," he whispered against Seongwu’s lips.

"And you're my husband too, Daniel" Seongwu laughs, sounding just as awed as he did. "I thought...up until you met me going down the aisle, I was so scared that we wouldn't make it to the vows'. Does that make me crazy?"

"I was afraid of the same thing," Daniel murmurs. "Because this is just too good to be true."

 

When they turn face to their friends and family and saw all of them laughing and cheering, they are totally overcome. To feel such tremendous support from their loved ones just put a huge smile on their faces positively glowing. They didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the evening.

For the remaining part of the wedding, Seongwu wondered what their first would be like. He was expectant and turned my little brain into a questionnaire. Seongwu couldn’t wait to escape the crowd and have time with his handsome groom. As the day wrapped up and they got ready to drive off, his best friend, Jaehwan held his hands and took him to the front of the car where no one will interrupt us. With a smile that spoke volumes, he said,

“Make it great on the bed, tonight, buddies!” with his lunatic laughs.

Fuck Jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again...  
> So, TMI, i wrote this fic a month ago, but i haven't uploaded it yet. I edited some parts just to make it better.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> And I have prepared the second chapter for the next part because the initial plan for this fic was their honeymoon. 
> 
> So, see you again.


End file.
